Pangaia Incestus
'' '' Pangaia Incestus (Latin translation incestus, lit "incest" though not many people out there needed that translation no doubt) is a short game (that keeps growing, though the physical size is remaining the same... I hope...?) and will be used as a test bed for certain features I plan on using in Pangaia: Airdtriath Èirich. ''PI ''takes place in Rithertun, a farmstead with a population just over 100 individuals, within Afallon on the subcontinent Ynys Afallach part of the Eurus continent on the world of Pangaia in the year 5231 Æ (or Ætherius Ebeneum), all taking place a generation before the birth of the twins, Athelbert Athelradson and Boadicea Athelradson, protagonists in Pangaia Æ. Summary The game will happen in Rithertun, the surrounding environs, farmlands, forests and such beginning January 5231 Æ. The male protagonist, Cerdic Stodhierde, has a momcon (mother or Oedipus complex) with Aelfwynn Galaeton. Cerdic's sister Elflaed Stodhierde has a brocon (brother complex) with him, and his mother has a daughter complex on Elflaed. This love triangle has not surfaced as yet. Before the game starts, his father died in an untimely accident so the people living in the house are our hero Cerdic, his mother Aelfwynn, his sister Elflaed, and his paternal grandfather Hicke. Combat may occur (have not figured that out) but quests, H-scenes including incest, bestiality, insectophilia, watersports and the typical genres in games of this nature. Bestiality, insectophilia, and watersports can be disabled at the start of the game and in the options menu. Rithertun residents and cast members Quick glossary for the list below: #Names with a slash through them are dead at beginning of game, for instance, Wulfstan Stodhierde. #Following the name will be the gender and age of the character, for instance, Nymrith (futa, 507) and Cerdic Stodhierde (m, 13). The Stodhierde's family Stodhierde family tree House plans laid out. *'Aelfwynn Galaeton's home: 'Aelfwynn Galaeton (f, 34), widower of Wulfstan Stodhierde (m, 14-years-ago he died at 17), mother of Elflaed Stodhierde (f, 16) and Cerdic Stodhierde (m, 13), and daughter-in-law of Hicke of Rithertun (m, 50). The Ansetleah's families Ansetleah family tree Both house plans laid out. #'Edoma Ballfoss' home:' Edoma Ballfoss (f, 59), the matriarch of the family, her late husband, Sigegar Ansetleah (m, dies 9-years-ago at 55), their son Turec Ansetleah (m, 33), and daughters Engeled Ansetleah (f, 30), Godgyth Ansetleah (f, 29) and Estrith Ansetleah (f, 28). Edoma's second husband, an immigrant from Vaeringjar, Ernulf Fitz (m, 17), and their daughter, Edwen Ansetleah (f, 2). #'Turec Ansetleah's home:' Turec Ansetleah, son of Sigegar Ansetleah and Edoma Ballfoss, husband and uncle of Goldeburga Cleaver and they have one son, Weonard Ansetleah (m, 3). The Athelrad's families Athelrad family tree Both houses laid out. #'Cynibert Athelrad's home:' Cynibert Athelrad (m, 33), elder brother of Hewald, and his wife, Godgyth Ansetleah, their son, Ceolfrid Athelrad (m, 14), and their daughters, Tonild Athelrad (f, 16), Wyngyth Athelrad (f, 13), and Herwynn Athelrad (f, 12). #'Hewald Athelrad's home:' Hewald Athelrad (m, 27), younger brother of Cynibert, and husband of Mildthínen Tyrer (f, 31), and their son, Engelram Athelrad (m, 11), and four daughters, Edwen Athelrad (f, 13), Sunnhild Athelrad (f, 8), Wulfhild Athelrad (f, 4), and Ethelhild Athelrad (f, 3). The Athelradson's family Athelradson family tree House plans laid out. *'Athelradson's home:' Sigeberht Athelradson (m, 32), husband of Apollonia Kokinos (f, 37), a Hellas Dimokratia, and their two sons, Weland Athelradson (m, 16) and Wulfsige Athelradson (m, 13), and daughters, Cyneburg Athelradson (f, 11) and Kallisto Athelradson (f, 3). The Bitterdelver's families Bitterdelver family tree Both house plans laid out. #'Kumdeag Bitterdelver's home:' The durinn Kumdeag Bitterdelver (m, 139), husband of the durinn Gabutrude Copperhood (f, 167), and their durinn son and daughter, Ratmer Bitterdelver (m, 82) and Lurselda Bitterdelver (f, 21). #'Ratmer Bitterdelver's home:' The durinn Ratmer Bitterdelver, son of Kumdeag Bitterdelver and Gabutrude Copperhood, husband of the human Estrith Ansetleah, their durinn son, Janol Bitterdelver (m, 13), and their human daughters, Cwenwise Bitterdelver (f, 11) and Cynwis Bitterdelver (f, 4). The Cleaver's family Cleaver family tree House plans laid out. *'Cleaver's home:' Bryning Cleaver (m, 33), husband of Engeled Ansetleah, and their two daughters, Goldeburga Cleaver (f, 18) and Brihtiua Cleaver (f, 17). The Galaeton's family Galaeton family tree House plans laid out. *'Galaeton's home:' Paega Galaeton (m, 40), brother of Aelfwynn Galaeton (f, 34), husband of Ebbe Caerster (f, 35), and father of seven daughters, Beadohild Galaeton (f, 16), Frithuswith Galaeton (f, 14), Hiltrude Galaeton (f, 13), twins Matilda Galaeton (f, 12) and Beorngyth Galaeton (f, 12), Seaburg Galaeton (f, 10), and Godgifu Galaeton (f, 9). The Kawakami families and home complex Kawakami family tree # Kawakami Kogo home: Kawakami Kogo, wife of Ulesagos Christopoulos (m, 38), a centaur, mother of her human children Kawakami Toshikatsu (m, 15) and Kawakami Ai (f, 13), and daughter of Kawakami Nagashige and Sakai Tsune. # Kawakami Nagashige home: Kawakami Nagashige (m, 49), husband of Sakai Tsune (f, 50), both from Yashima, father of his two sons, Kawakami Kataaki (m, 36) and Kawakami Yukitomo (m, 33), and daughter, Kawakami Kogo (f, 30). # Kawakami Yukitomo home: Kawakami Yukitomo, son of Kawakami Nagashige and Sakai Tsune, husband of Izumi Suko (f, 38), and father of Kawakami Yuki (m, 18). # Kawakami Yuki home: Kawakami Yuki, son of Kawakami Yukitomo and Izumi Suko, husband of Iona Spinos, a felidan, and father of his felidan son Kawakami Takahiko (m, 0). # Kawakami Kataaki home: Kawakami Kataaki, son of Kawakami Nagashige and Sakai Tsune, husband of the centauride Kysus Christopoulos (f, 35), Kysus is sister of Ulesagos Christopoulos, Kataaki is father of his centaur son Kawakami Alexis (m, 18), human twin sons, Kawakami Akimori (m, 14) and Kawakami Tsunehiro (m, 14), and three centauride daughters, Kawakami Tama (f, 15), Kawakami Tsuru (f, 11), and Kawakami Hiko (f, 5). The Loragolor's family Loragolor family tree House plans laid out. *'Loragolor's home:' A sylvannin, Raejiisa Loragolor (f, 249), wife of her second husband, a human from Vaeringjar, Ingmar Rosensson (m, 20), and mother of her sylvanni son and human daughter, Anfalen Loragolor (m, 5) and Kari Loragolor (f, 1). The mac Phadraig's family mac Phadraig family tree House plans laid out. *'mac Phadraig's home:' Iagan mac Phadraig (m) from Scotia, husband of Tonild Athelrad (f), and father of Leitis mac Phadraig (f). The Nymrith family Nymrith family tree *'Nymrith's home:' An intercubus Nymrith (futa, 507), husband of an agelada, Nehal Raj (f, 61), father of an agelada son, Sylarax Raj (m, 38), two daughters, a succubus Helixia Raj (f, 37) and a intercubus Thelora Raj (futa,36), and Nymrith's husband, a minotaur from Sklavinia, Rumen Matov (m, 31), their three human sons, Luka Matov (m, 18), Andon Matov (m, 17) and Spiro Matov (m, 11), their incubus son Bale Matov (m, 16), two succubus daughters, Roza Matov (f, 15) and Vasilka Matov (f, 14), and their male intercubus son Iosif Matov (male-futa, 13). They are extremely rare, almost unique, to have a male intercubus from a mixed species union, usually male intercubus come from two intercubi mating. Male intercubi are already extremely rare in themselves. The Raj's family Raj family tree House plans laid out. *'Raj's home:' An minotaur, Sylarax Raj, husband of a durinn, Lurselda Bitterdelver, Lurselda is a daughter of Kumdeag Bitterdelver and Gabutrude Copperhood, father of an ageladan daughter Prisis Raj (f, 6), a durinn son Dorin Raj (m, 4), a minotaur son Mekan Raj (m, 3), and son of Nymrith and Nehal Raj. They are rare to have a minotaur from a mixed species union, minotaurs come from two a minotaur and agelada mating. The Spinos' family Spinos family tree House plans laid out. *'Spinos' home:' A felidan family from Hellas Dimokratia, Onias Spinos (m, 43), his wife Ianthe Sica (f, 38), and their four daughters, Acacia Spinos (f, 18), Iona Spinos (f, 16), Rhea Spinos (f, 13)and Vesna Spinos (f. 5). The Turk's families Turk family tree Suat Turk works the watermill. #'Suat Turk's home:' Osmanlan Suat Turk (m, 56), husband of the Osmanlan Rasime Tatli (f, 55), and father of Nihat Turk (m, 34). #'Nihat Turk's home:' Osmanlan Nihat Turk, son of Suat and Rasime Turk, husband of the intercubus Thelora Raj, first wife, and his second wife, the succubus Helixia Raj. The Winbeck's family Winbeck family tree House plans laid out. *'Winbeck's home:' Sigebriht Winbeck (m, 26), husband of the Acacia Spinos, daughter of Onias and Ianthe Spinos, and the two offspring, their daughter Heiu Winbeck (f, 3) and son Arnulf Winbeck (m, 0). Visitors to Rithertun Hansel Drumpf (m) , a human wannabe noble, is in search of a place to build his Drumpfturm. After a side-quest or two, he will continue his search. Myrddin Emrys-pen y Ddraig (futa), the oldest airdtriath or highlord, her age is said to be over 20,000-years though no one believes that. Shinonome Nanami (f) and Shinonome Yuzuru (m) are married turned vampires over 400-years of age initially from Yashima. Business buildings #'Bakery' #'Blacksmith' (possibly one of the Bitterdelver's may take on the role of blacksmith) #'Church' (1 priestess, 1 nun and 1 monk) #'The manor' (not sure if it is inhabited either by a ruling family, possibly just the servants keeping the residence ready for the family when they return or the manor may be abandoned for some reason that may be found during the game.) #'Mine' (the Bitterdelvers work the mines) #'Tavern/Inn' #'Watermill' (Suat Turk's family lives and works here) More information You will notice I am using a transliterated form of names in this game (will see if it is possible in Pangaia Æ). I've had several people say that I should make the names modern, though I have had great difficulty locating a modern rendition of the Anglo-Saxon names. I have been able to find a way to transliterate these names difficult though they are. Category:Pangaia I Category:Pangaia Category:Rycharde's Realm games